


Lessons Not Learned

by angelus2hot



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah can't help but want him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Not Learned

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Lessons Not Learned  
>  **Fandom:** The Originals  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rebekah Mikaelson -(Rebekah/Marcel implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Rebekah can't help but want him.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word ghost on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Memories like a ghost from the past rose up to haunt her the minute she’d looked into his dark eyes.

Rebekah took a deep unneeded breath and closed her eyes. She didn’t even have to try hard she could still taste him on her tongue, still feel his touch from so long ago.

A sigh escaped her. She tried not to feel anything for him but it was hard and it was becoming harder to deny her feelings for him with each passing day. 

All she wanted was to be held in his arms again. 

_When would she ever learn?_


End file.
